


I Don't Want To Go Home...

by I_Put_Myself_Back_In_The_Narrative



Series: Projecting My Life Onto Poor JereBear's [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Jeremy Heere, Jeremy hates going home, Michael is basically all of my friends crammed into one, Michael is the best, Screw Jeremy's mom, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Put_Myself_Back_In_The_Narrative/pseuds/I_Put_Myself_Back_In_The_Narrative
Summary: Jeremy breaks down when he realizes he has to go home for winter break.





	I Don't Want To Go Home...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/gifts).



> This stort is based on a true story. I'm gifting this to JeremyIsTheIntrovertHeere as a form of apology for not updating the one other story I've created.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> It was the Friday before they went on winter break. Practically everyone was ecstatic... except for Jeremy. Jeremy hated winter break. For him, it meant three weeks of yelling, self hatred, and not being able to be himself. He used to be like the other kids, loving break because he got a break from school. That changed when Jenna Heere realized she wasn't sure about her gender. After doing a bit of research on genderd and on the gender spectrum, she came to the conclusion that she was gender fluid. (Switching between he/him, they/them, and she/her depending on how she felt that day) Telling Michael about her feelings was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, concerned that Michael would leave her for her identity. Michael, of course, didn't care. If anything, he embraced it, telling her to be what she wanted to be, if she decided she was gender fluid, then he would stand by her. 
> 
> Of course, there was another issue... Jeremy's (The male name he had chosen) mom had made her stand point on the LGBTQ+ community *very* clear. She didn't approve. She thought it was a sin that should be rid from the Earth. That caused Jeremy to be terrified of her, not wanting to give anything away, so he dealt with being misgendered constantly and having to act girly even though he didn't feel feminine. This caused Jeremy to hate his house, and with the added trouble of his parents constant arguing, life wasn't fun. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jeremy stood in the band room and looked around, confused as to why everyone was by the door and why they had put away the chairs. Then it dawned on him,  _oh shit... It's winter break..._ At that point, he was ready to cry. He didn't fucking want to go home. Home was hell. Home was where he couldn't be himself. Home was where arguing occurred and where his mom made a big deal out of everything. Home was wherr he was never good enough. Home was when everything went downhill. 
> 
> Next thing Jeremy knew, he was sobbing. Tears streaming down his face because, damn his home life to hell. Michael saw Jeremy start to collapse and hurried towards him. Easing Jeremy to the floor so he wouldn't get hurt. Jeremy felt Michael help him out and turned towards him, practically emitting a scream of sadness and frustration. Michael tugged him into a hug as Jeremy whispered over and over that he didn't want to go home. Michael ran hid hand through Jeremy's hair and whispered reassurance into his ear.
> 
> "I know you don't, Jer. I know you don't. If you want, you can come to my house after school." Michael told him, hoping to cheere him up. Jeremy shifted slightly.
> 
> "I w-wish I could Micah, b-but mom's expecting m-me t-t-t-to be home." Jeremy said. Then he sat up quickly and exclaimed, "Shit! I g-got a B in Language Arts! My m-mom's gonna be s-s-so pissed! She's gonna t-take away m-my privileges and-and-and then I-I won't be able to-to see you and-" He was cut off by Michael.
> 
> "Hey, you'll be fine. If she truthfully is that pissed at you, you can sneak out to see me. You know my mom and dad will understand. They've always loved you! Don't tell me you can't sneak out because I know for a fact that you've had to do so multiple times. Jer... If you're this scared of your home, you truthfully shouldn't be living in it." He told Jeremy looking him in the eyes. He looked so devastated. Michael knew that Jeremy took what his mom said to heart even though he shouldn't believe a word she uttered. She was the big reason that Jeremy had a stutter problem, that Jeremy hated himself. Practically all of Jeremy's problems could be linked back to Mrs. Heere. 
> 
> "M-Michael... You know I can't leave. Besides, sh-she's not the worst and I st-still have dad... Even though dad stopped caring for me when mom did." Jeremy mumbled the last part to himself but Michael still heard it.
> 
> "That's my point Jer! You say it isn't that bad, but you've given me plenty of reasons to know it's worse than 'that bad'!" Michael told him. "You shouldn't have to suffer for the sake of a family! You deserve so much more than this Jer! Why can't you see it!?" At this point Jeremy finally lost it.
> 
> "Because I was raised to BELIEVE that I DIDN'T DESERVE IT MICHAEL! I was raised to believe that I deserved nothing... That I was worthless and unimportant..." Jeremy yelled. He progressively got quieter as he spoke. Michael winced and Jeremy turned away from him, ashamed that he had yelled at Michael. Michael turned Jeremy back towards him and forced Jeremy to look at him.
> 
> "That's exactly why you shouldn't be there, Jer. I know you don't want to think about it, but keep it in mind, okay?" Michael told him softly. Jeremy nodded and snuggled into Michael. Michael smiled at Jeremy. He looked around and was grateful to see that no one was paying them any mind. It was peaceful and Michael wanted it to stay that way. He wanted Jeremy to not have to worry about his home life. He wanted him to live happily, but of course, the peace was ruined by the bell. Everyone ran out as Michael helped Jeremy up. Jeremy started to walk away, but Michael quickly grabbed him to tell him one thing.
> 
> "You'll make it through the weeks, I trust you." Jeremy gave Michael a half smile and walked awsy. Michael followed him out the door and walked in a separate direction to where his mom's car was parked. He prayed to God above that Jeremy would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of my actual experience with winter break. The same thing happened except the person who comforted me, wasn't my best friend. It was my crush. The last line is truthfully what he said to me when the bell rang. Sorry I wrote this. Hope you liked it.


End file.
